Kto-to prostit
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky still keeps a memoir to his first love interest, but eventually, the past was heart broken for him - our little Yurio. Inspired from Murat Nasyrov's Kto-to prostit


Moscow, Russia

Yuri Plisetsky, he just crossed over and over again. _He went out from a nightclub, where he met some few people there. It was a very hard moment for him though. In Russia, playing in nightclub at night is considered as part of modern Russian life._

 _He then received something, and some people cheered up when they heard it. Yuri stood up, and slowly came to the stage of the nightclub, where he was about to …_

…

… _sing. Well … it's time._

…

…

…

…

…

Yuri Plisetsky stood in front of many people. They looked, they danced. Yuri Plisetsky suddenly remembered the days before. It was too far, yet still living in his memory …

He looked on, and closed eyes …

…

"Может, именно в это время." ( _Maybe, it is the time._ )

He calmed on, and throughout, he started to do on. A figure skater, would sing it …

…

…

…

#####

The music began with some moves which made many memoirs returned. As from the eyes of him, he returned back there …

… to Japan, where he had another experience. This, became a part of his memory.

Вечер окутался тайной, ты не узнаешь случайно  
Что свет в моём окне уже погас давным-давно  
Лето подарок природы, радует тёплой погодой  
Июльский вечер мне погасит в этом сне окно

( _Night fell on city of lovers_ _  
_ _Erased the cloud that smothers_ _  
_ _The light in windows that_ _  
_ _Still waits for you to come to me_

 _Summer of warm sunny weather_ _  
_ _All full of poplar seed feather_ _  
_ _Says not to be upset_ _  
_ _And plays to me a small symphony_ )

Those days, he went to meet a girl in Shibuya. After the first awkward moment due to her skirt, now, Yuri didn't realize it again, as she changed her clothes. However, following time, Yuri remembered a little, a bit.

She was quite cute though.

It was the time he believed, to be his most precious moment that decided to gate for him. He sensed it and he believed on her. He felt it. After all, while he saw Otabek like a big friend, a strong bond person, he liked the girl he just stood up.

And she led him into new route. A new taste to test for his second experience …

…

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой x2

( _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_ x2)

It was her.

Yuri Plisetsky came closer and then, he took a little on her hand. It was the time he wasn't really famous at all. He believed, she was just like a cute girl though.

 _Well, he wasn't expecting from it. He was just looking around the Shinto temple in Kyoto. He remembered much, as no more people were there at all._

 _He sang in a lonely feeling._

Then, it came with his memoir over the local ice rink inside. He spoke a little, with a belief that he would deal with it in the next time. He was not expecting her on anything. The program sent to him, was a program dated back to 1999. He used to play in practice, until, he heard the cheer …

"Yuri! C'mon!"

"Huh?"

After he turned his head back, he knew who was the person he would deal. From then, she became a part of his mind.

Next day, it changed …

…

Дни пролетают как птицы, надо бы остановиться  
Прочесть как в первый раз давно забытый стих о нас  
И под июльской луною берегом стать и волною  
Произнести опять слова, которых не понять

( _Days go by and lose all of their shine_ _  
_ _There is no need to turn back time_ _  
_ _I'll try to sing along_ _  
_ _Almost forgotten rhymes of our song_

 _When autumn weather gets so sore_ _  
_ _I'll fall like drops on the seashore_ _  
_ _And write the words on sand_ _  
_ _You'll never seem to understand_ )

 _From then, these scenes quickly changed from Kyoto to Moscow. And even Yuri as well. Now, he was walking under heavy Moscow's snows._

Under this, he remembered the snows. He reminded back to her.

She had been with him on ice. They together skated on the ice. While Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky enjoyed many good deals and good meals together, the girl, whom Yuri felt different, had something very strong. He really cared on her though.

From being ignorant, he began to cure up. He felt like, she was a part of his life. He owned her much. He wanted to know.

Yuri helped her in Russian. She helped him in Japanese. It made their spirits come closer and closer from time. He felt her like his other part.

 _His heart emerged. Then, he turned around the Red Square, when he watched some soldiers put on their honor meeting, and guarding outside the Kremlin. He just walked on, when the song continue …_

He made some short programs. He put it, and he pulled his feeling on and on. Despite she did not understand any of these programs, but she still listened.

Then, another moment: he walked out and from a stunning moment, he played with her under the snows. The early snows near the winter. He played snow fight with her though. He was. She was.

They spent romantic moment, together. They did. In the shrine as well. Sometimes, some small Shinto shrines shined them.

Until then …

…

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой x2

( _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_ x2)

…

He played. He took on a video and he posted it up.

 _The romance of winter. He still danced with it. Now, he was in a roof of a building, where he saw the weak light of winter …_

He came and grabbed her strongly. He hugged much, just to wanna tell that, he would not leave her at all. She kept up the hands and she felt warm from it.

Under heavy cold.

They just kept making snowmen and even throwing snowballs to each others. And even, Yuri promised, to keep up. Yuri also gave some training on ice with her. Yuri really cared on.

Sometimes, he felt a bit stressful.

But she was always there for him. She played for him and she cared on him …

 _Yuri Plisetsky now just bowed the head down, putting himself near the wall …_

…

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah …

…

But just like the time, Yuri Plisetsky could not resist the fate. Like his Russian feeling, it turned cold when he found himself being abandoned for many reasons. He was in there.

Because she had another man. She walked with him. So for many years, he became interested, cared on her, but in the end, it wasn't enough for it. She followed the others, much frustrating for Yuri …

…

Yuri Plisetsky just felt hopeless …

…

…

…

 _It kept continuing, while Yuri just walked around and around. Much for his look, he still missed it, missed the old time they spent together …_

…

 _It gave us tears._

…

…

…

…

…

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой x2

( _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_ x2)

He kept much faith. But how? Only after he found the truth. But it was too late now. The only thing he remembered was giving her to listen this. But now, he became nothing.

For her, that boy was more important for him.

Just like he had said: "without inspiration, you're as good as dead". He lost all inspiration because of it. He determined for this, and he changed a lot. But finally, he came up with just a disappointment.

He didn't cry. Never. But instead, he found that, he was irrelevant there. He wasn't exist on her mind only that?

 _Yuri Plisetsky just danced on, but alone in the cold winter._

He tried to get her for the last, but finally, she still remembered nothing. Wasn't it painful? Hurt and heart break for him.

He would never forgive. He couldn't blame her. But he couldn't get over it. In Russian, he had died. Died in love. The fate caused him to do.

He threw all away, he burnt it down. It would become nothing less. He exhausted.

Образ твой, о-о-образ твой

( _I'll never regret, never regret_ )

And he left all, on the cold street … he left. Just like how he had left Kyoto …

…

…

…

 _Do svidanya …_

* * *

#####

It all happened suddenly.

In Russia, he remained like that, and kept walking alone with it.

…

…

…

Except, Phichit Chulanont seemed to have seen these of them. He shared the same condolences. However, as this was a video not ready to put into YouTube, Phichit asked:

"Why don't you put to YouTube? Great video though. And by a way, who is this girl?"

"Well, why should you know? This is my private. I sent this to you only. I don't think Otabek will need this. My experience. And … I also love her too."

"I am sorry." Phichit said: "Really, sorry …"

"Please, don't tell the others. This is my own story."

"OK!"

Yurio and Phichit ended their discussion. For him, it was the time he reminded much for his memoir. Even so …

"Я хотел бы поблагодарить Мурата. Именно он дал мне для этого." ( _I want to thank Murat._ _It is him who give me to do this._ )

He remembered much. And he still looked on …

* * *

( **For more information, you can read:** _ **Please forget me**_ [link: s/12303143/1/Please-forget-me])


End file.
